


Marry

by xMorsmordr3



Series: FMK [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: “You...you mean everything to me. I can’t see me without you. I love you so much baby girl. And I wanted to know...Will you marry me?”Part 2 of the FUCK MARRY KILL series.





	Marry

Marry  
Raphael had spent weeks getting everything ready. He had run himself ,and his brothers, ragged making sure everything went off perfectly. His body was charged with a nervous energy, he couldn’t sit still.  
“Mikey are you sure you can get it? It’s her favorite food and I need it.”  
“Calm down bro! I got everything set up. My boy Kevin’s gonna be at the usual spot. Don’t worry. “  
“Yes, calm down Raph. You’ve been planning for weeks. Everything will be perfect. She’ll love it.” Donnie assured him as he made some final adjustments to the trinket in his hand.  
“I’m just nervous as fuck. Never thought I’d be doing this. “  
“We never thought you would either. She’s a good girl. She’ll love it.” Leo said poking his head in from the kitchen. “How about you go lay down for a little bit and calm down. We’ll finish up everything.”  
Raphael nodded.  
“Thanks guys.” He called out on the way to his room.

You and Raphael had been dating for 3 years and everything was perfect. Or so you thought.  
“We need to talk.” Those four little words had stopped your heart as soon as they flashed onto your screen. Talk? Talk about what?? You had spent the whole day wracking your brain trying to figure out what was wrong.  
“Has he been acting any different?” April asked. Her eyes watching you ping pong around the room. You stopped. He had been acting weird.  
“Yea...He has. It’s like he’s been too busy to see me. And when we’re together it’s like his mind is somewhere else.”  
You sank into the couch. A scowl on your face. “What if he’s bored with me?”  
“He’s not bored with you.” April cooed, her arm wrapping around your shoulders. “It’s probably something to do with work. When you go to talk to him you should wear your sexiest dress. Make him sweat. Come on I’ll do your makeup.” She giggled pulling you into the bathroom.  
“This is not a time for glee!”  
“Girl calm down and let me beat your face.”

And that she did. Your eyes were smoked out with a pop of red glitter and your features were accentuated perfectly, a pop of red on your lips completing the look. Your hair was perfectly coiled just like he liked it.  
“Damn April. If he leaves me tonight then he’s crazy. I look good as fuck.” You said preening in the mirror. She smirked and walked over to her closet.  
“I’d been saving this dress for a hot date, but I don’t think it’ll ever come.” She mused pulling out a red dress.  
“Omg April this is beautiful! Are you sure??”  
“Yea.” She shrugged. “I don’t really have the curves for it either. She handed you the dress and turned as you slipped it on. It hugged your body perfectly. The bell sleeves giving you a bit of wow. You had never felt more beautiful.  
“Damn girl. He is gonna eat you up!”  
“You don’t think it’s too much?” You ask giving her a twirl. Your sleeves billowed around you. She shook her head, beaming from ear to ear.  
“It’s perfect.”

You stood anxiously at the mouth of the lair. Raphael had given you strict orders to wait for Mikey. The anticipation was making you feel lightheaded.  
“Whoa! Raph’s so fucking lucky.” He eyed you a small smile on his face.  
“Thank you Mikey.” You grinned giving him a peck on the cheek. He looked over his shoulder.  
“What do you say we get outta here. Find a nice sewer uptown?” He winked.  
“DAMN IT MIKEY!” Leo bellowed, his heavy footsteps creeping up. “You had one job. Sorry sis. You already know he was dropped on his head. Raph’s in the kitchen.” He said pushing Mikey forward.  
“Can y’all please tell me what’s going on?! I’m about to have a heart attack.”  
“Raph didn’t tell you?” Leo queried. You shook your head. “I thought he did since you dressed up. It’s a date.” You deflated.  
“A date? He said he wanted to talk. I thought he was leaving me.”  
They chuckled.  
“Nah just a little date. He’s in there. Go get him. “  
You smoothed out your dress, your nerves still dancing in your stomach.  
“Omg!” You exclaimed as you entered the kitchen. Candles illuminated the room, a beautifully set table placed in the center. The floor was dotted with roses.  
“Do...do you like it?” Raph stepped out from the shadows, wrapping his arms lovingly around you. His eyes popping in admiration. He never thought you could get anymore stunning.  
“I love it!!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his. “What’s the occasion?” You asked as you broke away.  
He shrugged and pulled your seat out for you. “Just wanted to do something nice for you. Show you my appreciation. “ He placed a plate in front of you. You’re favorite dish of all time. You stared at him in awe. The night was perfect, after dinner he took you to your favorite rooftop to gaze under the stars. You were surprised again to see he had made a gorgeous setup there as well. A large thick blanket and pillows were surrounded with more candles. Perfect for moonbathing.  
You sat curled up in his arms, never having felt more content than now.  
“This is so unlike us. “ you whispered snuggling deeper into him. Usually your dates were spent watching hockey or curled up watching scary movies. Never were they ever this fancy.  
“Did you like it?” He asked resting his chin on your head.  
“I loved it. I spent the whole day thinking you were gonna leave me. So this was a much nicer surprise. “  
“What made you think that?”  
“You just said we needed to talk. I thought you had probably gotten bored with us.”  
“It’s the opposite actually.”  
What do you mean?” You looked up at him. His hand was fidgeting with something behind him.  
“I don’t think I could ever get bored of you. “ he whispered pulling out an ornate red box. You gaped open mouthed at him.  
“You...you mean everything to me. I can’t see me without you. I love you so much baby girl. And I wanted to know...Will you marry me?” He opened the box to present you with a silver ring with shells etched around the band. A dazzling emerald was set into the bezel surrounded by rubies. His hands shook almost imperceptibly as he held it out to you, furtively glancing your way. Tears of happiness leaped from your eyes as you flung your into body around his. You pulled him into a fiery kiss, your tongues dancing wildly.  
“Is that a yes?” He asked reluctantly pulling away from you.  
“HELL YES! You roared, nodding enthusiastically, thrusting your hand out and wriggling your ring finger. He let out a sigh of relief and slipped the ring on and encapsulated you in another vice like hug. You mewed.  
“You’re my forever after boo.”


End file.
